This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a modified wood with an insoluble compound impregnated therein.
The modified wood obtained according to the invention is provided with one of nonflammability, rotproof and mothproof properties, water and water-vapor resistance, dimensional stability, surface rigidness, wearing properties or the like, so as to be effectively utilized as construction material and so on.